


Les devoirs du Grand Prêtre

by malurette



Series: Dans toutes ces dimensions [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clow Country, Gen, M/M, One Shot, fantasy priesthood, making do, royal duties
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Grand Prêtre est au service de la Famille Royale et du Pays. Quel sort plus enviable ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les devoirs du Grand Prêtre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les devoirs du grand prêtre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE – pays de Clow  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tōya et Yukito  
>  **Genre :** choupi avec une pointe de doux-amer et un soupçon de spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "prêtre" + contrainte accessoire setting "passé" pour 31_jours (18 mars ‘08)  
>  **Prompt :** d’après une requête vue sur SpringKink mais... ici traitée de manière pas kinky du tout !  
>  **Note :** Oh, oui, la très grande majorité des religions sur terre depuis des siècles et des siècles permet le mariage à ses prêtres, voire dans certains cas l’encourage, mais Rule Of Drama oblige...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1130

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, un grand prêtre est associé à la famille royale. À travers tout le pays de Clow, chaque prêtre de rang mineur a le droit, et même le devoir, de perpétuer sa lignée, car bien souvent les grands pouvoirs sont héréditaires.  
Le grand prêtre royal seul, doit se dévouer corps et âme à sa tâche uniquement, et n’a pas le droit de s’en laisser détourner par quoi que ce soit, et sûrement pas par l’amour envers une épouse. Il doit ne se préoccuper que de son roi ; il prend ses fonctions au moment du couronnement et n’en est libéré qu’à la mort du monarque – ou la sienne propre.

En général, le nouveau servant est choisi parmi une noble lignée. Le plus doué d’une génération, ce qui laisse à ses frères, sœurs, cousins, le soin de générer une descendance. Ça peut sembler paradoxal, de priver peut-être la lignée d’une grande source de pouvoir pour la génération suivante, mais telle est la tradition. L’honneur de voir un membre du clan accéder à cette fonction compense la perte de son meilleur élément.  
D’autant que, en général, la charge de prêtre doit être offerte comme un choix et non une obligation. (Même si, du coup, certaines familles font pression sur leurs membres pour qu’ils l’acceptent… mais là n’est pas la question.)

*

À traîner au gré des couloirs du palais en toute liberté, on en apprenait des choses intéressantes, parfois. Ça distrayait un peu le prince Tōya de l’ennui dans lequel il végétait quand son père était accaparé par ses devoirs à la cour et ses amis par leurs études quand lui-même avait du temps libre devant lui.  
D’autres fois, dans ces bruits de couloir, on apprenait aussi des secrets qui font mal.

Ce jour-là, ayant surpris une conversation entre son père et le prêtre du royaume alors qu’il faisait semblant de se concentrer sur un devoir quelconque dans un coin des quartiers royaux, il lui fallut, tout de suite, vite, retrouver Yukito pour en discuter.  
Pas comme de certaines informations qu’il pouvait glaner de-ci de-là, qui ne les concernaient pas directement et qui les amusaient ou les inquiétaient, selon les cas : cette fois, c’était quelque chose de terrible qu’il était blessé d’apprendre, et furieux d’avoir entendu aussi fortuitement.

Sans prendre garde à l’étiquette ni à la bienséance, il laissa en plan ce qu’il faisait juste avant et prit congé. Il courut au long des couloirs et se précipita vers les dépendances, ne s’arrêtant pas avant d’avoir trouvé, enfin, celui qu’il cherchait.

« Hey, Yuki !  
\- Tōya ! mais, à cette ci, tu n’es pas censé être…  
\- On s’en fiche ! Dis, c’est vrai, que tu veux devenir… devenir prêtre ? j’ai entendu…  
\- Ah… oui. C’est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas encore si… attends, comment l’as-tu su ?  
\- Mon père et le prêtre. Ils en discutaient.  
\- Oh. Ils t’en ont parlé ? »

Yukito était déçu qu’on l’ait laissé hors de cette discussion, visiblement. Tōya l’était encore plus que son ami ne lui en ait pas parlé lui-même, à lui directement.

« Nan. Je les ai entendus en passant. Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !  
\- C’est que, je ne sais toujours pas s’ils me jugeront acceptable. J’étudie de toutes mes forces pour cela, mais il y a de nombreux candidats, tous plus doués les uns que les autres…  
\- Stop, stop. Yuki, tu veux _vraiment_... ?  
\- Bien sûr. »

Ça lui semblait tellement évident. Et pourtant…

« C’est pas possible ! …c’est horrible, comme vie ! tu t’en rends compte, de ça ?  
\- Horrible ?  
\- Tu… tu comptes te cloîtrer !  
\- Mais… non.  
\- Le grand prêtre consacre sa vie au Roi et à la famille royale. Il protège le trône. Il lit l’avenir et conseille son souverain. Il protège et détourne les mauvais sorts. Il n’a pas le droit de se marier, c’est à peine s’il peut vivre… » récita Tōya.

Yukito n’avait encore jamais vu son ami aussi sérieux. C’en était presque sinistre. Surtout qu’il ne comprenait même pas l’origine de la détresse qui l’assaillait : Tōya était en colère, Tōya était triste, c’était évident, mais _pourquoi_ une telle réaction ? Cela, Yukito n’en voyait pas la raison, seulement le résultat.  
L’inquiétude le gagna à son tour, mais il la dissimula, tentant d’interroger Tōya avec calme :

« Oui. He bien, en quoi est-ce si horrible, To-ya ?  
\- Tu renonces à tout ! »

Interloqué, il protesta :  
« Mais non, pas à tout : pas au roi, avant toute chose. Pas à toi.  
\- À…  
\- Le grand prêtre est lié à son roi. Rien ni personne d’autre ne compte pour lui, c’est pour le servir qu’il vit. C’est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Tōya ne réfléchit pas longtemps à cela. C’était une explication valable, oui, mais avant de la recevoir, il y voyait toujours un inconvénient terrible :

« Tu te prives de liberté, pour ça.  
\- Oui et non. Quelle liberté ? Si je deviens grand prêtre, j’accède au plus grand bonheur : je reste le plus près possible de toi,  
(Il pourrait ajouter : plus près que n’importe qui d’autre. Quand tu seras roi, je ne pourrai pas rester à tes côtés sans ça… mais ça fait trop mal d’envisager d’être séparés.)  
« et je vis pour toi, directement. »

L’idée fait doucement son chemin pour Tōya. Mais c’est encore trop à accepter d’un coup.

« Pour l’instant, le roi, c’est mon père.  
\- Et je souhaite pour vous deux qu’il le reste encore longtemps. Mais un jour viendra où ça arrivera… »

Ils auraient préféré, l’un et l’autre, éviter d’aborder ce sujet. Tōya avait du mal à admettre que Yukito ait pu réfléchir si loin ; lui-même y était bien forcé, par sa position de prince héritier, devoir toujours penser au futur du pays, même lointain, mais Yuki… il voyait cela comme un fardeau qu’il aurait voulu épargner à son ami.  
Yukito, en retour, n’en pensait pas moins :

« Et ce jour-là, je veux être à tes côtés.  
\- C’est une vie tellement austère…  
\- Sans doute autant que celle de roi, oui. Et je ne te laisserai pas porter ce fardeau seul.  
\- …Merci.  
\- Et puis, To-ya, qu’est-ce que la solitude pour toi ? Qu’est-ce que je ferais d’une épouse, dis-moi ? il n’y a que toi qui comptes pour moi. »

C’était le plus grand des aveux qu’il lui faisait là. Tōya le serra très fort dans ses bras, et le remercia encore. Il y avait dans cette étreinte l’accolade des meilleurs amis, l’affection des jeunes garçons qu’ils étaient encore, et déjà aussi la reconnaissance solennelle du monarque que serait un jour Tōya pour un soutien précieux. Plus encore une étincelle de chaleur, un attachement plus profond que tout cela…

À ce moment-là, ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulut se rappeler qu’à l’inverse de son prêtre, le roi avait quant à lui le _devoir_ de prendre femme et d’engendrer des héritiers.


End file.
